Brotherly Love
by XxKuronekoAoichixX
Summary: Amu has just been adopted into the Nikaidou family. There she meets six new brothers. They grow up together but the boys are getting strange feelings. They get even stronger when she tells them about her new boyfriend, Kaoru.First story.
1. Prologue

Nekoneko-chan-Yay! I've been thinking of writing this for so long! I hope everyone likes this!So, we begin!

Disclaimer:I know,I know. Do not own.

Ikuto-12

Kuukai-8

Tadase-7

Nagihiko-7

Amu-7

Kairi-6

Hikaru-4

Yuu-24

Yukari-23

~~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~~

Ikuto,Nagihiko,and Kairi watched the scene in front of them unfold. Ikuto scoffed, Nagihiko smiled awkwardly, and Kairi readjusted his glasses ,Kuukai,and Hikaru were asking question after question to a very irate Yuu. The reason everyone was nervous and anxious was because there was soon to be a new addition to the family. Yukari had left to go pick up said child and bring him/her home. Ikuto had already been annoyed once this morning by being woken at 5 o'clock and really didn't want to have to deal with another younger sibling. He forced himself to listen to the meaningless conversation between his siblings and the clumsy adult known as his 'father'.

"Dad, is it a girl or a boy?"Tadase asked curiously.

"Onee-sama? No, I don't wanna have an icky girl!"Hikaru cried shook his head furiously.

"Hikaru is right! Girls aren't too good at sports! Boys are better!" Kuukai puffed up his cheeks and looked away. Yuu tried calming the boys down by telling them that he didn't know about their sibling either. Hikaru finally stopped crying and Kuukai regained his composure. They sat on the floor with the rest of the boys and kept quiet save for the occasional sniffling by Hikaru. The awkward silence was broken by a sweet sing-song voice.

"I'm home!"Yukari called out as she walked through the door. Yuu sighed in relief as his wife gave him a peck on the cheek. Everyone held their breath ,except for Yukari, in anticipation. A small hand was clutching Yukari's bigger one. A girl walked out from behind Yukari and smiled shyly. The boys breath was released as they took more notice of how the girl looked. She was wearing a pure white summer dress that reached her knees and a sun hat. The most stunning thing about her was her hair and eyes, bubblegum colored hair and big golden eyes. She had fair ivory skin and was truly a sight for sore eyes. They stared at the beauty before Tadase broke the long silence.

"My name is Tadase, and these are my -our- brothers." Tadase nudged Kuukai and gave him a quick glance. He understood and grinned at the pinkette, forgetting how he usually thought of girls.

"The name's Kuukai. Nice to meet you!" He laughed kind heartedly and she giggled. Kairi stood up and gave a quick bow.

"My name is Kairi Nikaidou. It is an honor to meet you." She smiled and bowed before turning to Nagihiko. He gave a welcoming and genuine smile before introducing himself. "Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi." She nodded and smiled back. Hikaru stood up but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Hikaru." He stated simply and gave a small shy glance to the pinkette before sitting down again. Everyone's eyes focused on Ikuto and Kuukai tapped his shoulder but he just looked away. Nagihiko gave an apolagetic smile at Amu but she just nodded and walked to him. Leaning to look at his eyes she whispered in his ear and his eyes widened before he looked up at her and said his name. Immediately after she walked back to her original spot he looked away again and for the first time she spoke to the rest of her new siblings.

"So... Tadase,Kuukai,Kairi,Nagihiko,Hikaru,and Ikuto.I like how it sounds, my name is Amu. Amu HInamori it's nice to meet you." She walked behind a couch and picked up a very bored looking cat.

"This is Yoru-chan,Iku-nii's neko-chan." Kairi was puzzled at how she was able to see him at that angle but nodded at her.

"Tade-chan,Kuu-nii,Kiri-kun,Nagi-kun,Haru-chan,and Iku-nii. That's so cute!." Kuukai and Kairi blushed at the nicknames while Nagihiko and Tadase smiled and Hikaru and Ikuto did a little of both. Amu faced her new mother and asked," Can I go play?" Yukari smiled and nodded. Amu ran off all the while yelling 'Catch me if you can!'. The boys immediately ran after their only sister. The next two hours were spent playing outside. After that, the family ate dinner and they all washed up and got ready for bed. Yuu let them stay up late and watch a movie in the living room. In the morning Yukari stared at them in awe. Amu was in the middle of the boys, her left hand resting on Ikuto's head while her right arm wrapped around Hikaru. Kuukai and Kairi were using her legs as pillows and Tadase and Nagihiko were using her stomach while Ikuto's arm was draped around her shoulders. Yukari walked out of the room with a smile on her face. The house was never going to be so quiet again, but she wouldn't be lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 1:Halloween Surprise

**Nekoneko-chan: Kay! This is the second chapter thanks to my reviewers! I hope you like the second chapter! Everyone gets a cute surprise by !**

**Disclaimer: We've all been through this... Do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto:13**

**Kuukai:9**

**Tadase:8**

**Amu:8**

**Nagihiko:8**

**Kairi:7**

**Hikaru:5**

Chapter One:Halloween Surprise

"Iku-nii! Wake up!" Amu ran around Ikuto's room, circling her older brother. Ikuto gave a grunt but sat up nonetheless.

"What do you want Amu?" He stared at her with a quizzical look while she just smiled.

"Breakfast is ready! And we have to go to school!" Ikuto glanced at his clock, stood up and ran to his closet pushing out his little sister. He changed and ran downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast.

Taking a seat, Amu passed him a stack of pancakes and a glass of milk. He drank the milk quickly and ate his pancakes before turning to Kairi.

"10 minutes left." Kairi stated without even looking at him. Ikuto ran out of his seat and to the door. Everyone except for Kairi sweatdropped.

Ikuto POV:

I ran as fast as I could to school. I would probably be late again. I really don't want to deal with the principal right now. Finally, the school gate was in view, only five minutes left. As I got closer I noticed pink hair, only one person I knew had pink hair, Amu. She was talking to Kuukai and Nagihiko and some other short boy with plain brown hair and grayish eyes. I realized something, Amu left after I had, she shouldn't be here. I walked up to her.

"Iku-nii!" she said and playfully punched my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, she was so cute sometimes. Wait, what!

ma

"What are you doing here, Amu? You left after me..."Amu giggled and smiled.

"There's something called a car... You should've gone with us, Iku-nii!" She continued laughing and turned to the short boy.

"This is Kaoru... He's a friend of mine."I turned to him and stared at him. He was a little short and and had weird gray eyes. He smiled and bowed slightly.

"You're Ikuto Tsukiyomi, right? Amu-chan's big brother?" He had a girlish voice and seemed shy. I just nodded and looked spoke up.

"Yo, Ikuto. You realize we only have 30 seconds to get to class ,right?" Kuukai stared at me with a grin. 30 seconds. My classroom is across the school. Amu grabbed Nagihiko and Kaoru's hands and began to run to the elementary side of the school.

"Good luck Iku-nii! See you at home!" Then she ran off. Kuukai began sprinting to class as I just stood there. Late again.

Time Skip: Afterschool Normal POV

Amu stared at Yoru in a daze. She was lonely right now. Ikuto was taking a nap, Kairi had left with Nagi and Yukari to the store, Yuu was at work, Kuukai was at soccer practice, Hikaru was watching TV, and Tadase was trying to wake up Ikuto. Amu sighed, everyone was busy. Finally it hit her. She would give her brothers a surprise. A Halloween surprise since it was October. Amu ran upstairs and into her parents' dressing room (yes their house is _that_ big). Amu pulled out various costumes,all animal themed, and began to look at them. She thought of her brothers and how they all resembled an animal. Ikuto was a cat, Tadase was a dog, Hikaru was a bunny, Kairi was an owl, Nagihiko was a mouse, and Kuukai was a made sense. Ikuto was lazy, Tadase was obedient,Hikaru was shy and cute, Kairi was smart,Nagihiko was stealthy and quiet, and Kuukai was energetic. So Amu pulled out all the animal costumes that matched her brothers' characters.

She dressed in each of the costumes and checked in the mirror. She looked pretty good, but she would need Yukari's help with her plan.

When Yukari came home with Kuukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi, Amu immediately called up her mother. Yukari smiled when she saw the costumes laying on the floor. Amu explained the plan and Yukari was glad to help. So the rest of the night was spent taking pictures of Amu in various costumes. Yukari pulled out matching boys' costumes and gathered them to set the plan in motion.

The next morning...

The boys walked out of their rooms, still tired from their previous day. Luckily, it was Saturday so there was no school that day. They were all surprised to find Halloween costumes on the edge of their beds. Yukari had left a note for each of them explaining that they needed to check the sizes for an upcoming Halloween party. So they dressed up in their embarassing costumes and headed for the living room. There they saw Yukari talking with Amu. Amu ran off to change into her own costume while Yukari sat the boys down.

"Why do we need to check the sizes on costumes? Halloween isn't until the 31st! It's the 24th!" Kuukai yelled out.

Yukari stared at him." Because... If we don't check now we won't be completely sure of the sizes."Kuukai looked away stubbornely.

"Fine..."Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Okaa-sama! I'm ready!" Amu yelled out.

"Come in,dear!"Yukari stepped out in a small princess/wedding coustume (Amulet Fortune Costume).The boys blushed and quickly looked smiled to herself.

"Do I look okay?"Yukari nodded and smiled.

"Well,boys?"The boys looked at eachother and nodded before muttering a tugged on Kuukai's hand who looked the most embarassed.

"C'mon Kuu-nii we'll be late for the pictures!"Everyone except for Amu and Yukari looked at eachother.

"PICTURES!" Everyone bursted out.

Amu smiled."Of course. It's a special day today. It'll be my first Hallloween with my brothers."The boys calmed down. It would be their first Halloween with their dear sister.

After their pictures were added to the family album, they fell asleep the same way they had on the first day of Amu's arrival.

~~End of Chapter 1~~

**Nekoneko-chan:I know it's far from Halloween but the idea was stuck in my head. Hope you liked it! R&R, please!**


	3. School With ImoutoChan

**Nekoneko-chan: I know it's been like a whole month and I'm really,really sorry! But I'm going to upload three new chapters. Yay! Now let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: We all know!**

**Ikuto:16**

**Kuukai:12**

**Tadase: 11**

**Amu:11**

**Nagi:11**

**Kairi:10**

**Hikaru:8**

**~~~XxXxXxXxXx~~~**

**Chapter 2: School with Imouto-chan**

"Nagi! Tade! Kiri!" Amu yelled while running down the street to tackle her unsuspecting brothers. They all fell down with a thud on the soft grass. Amu smiled and hugged the boys she was currently sitting on. " Nee-sama, what's wrong?" Kairi asked. Amu smiled at him.

"Guess what? I asked the chairman of the school if I could be in a joint class with you guys. He said yes! So now I'll be with my all my brothers!" The boys took in the sudden information before realizing the suggestive position they were in.

"A-Amu-chan... could you get off?" Tadase and Nagihiko spoke while Kairi blushed furiously. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and got off. She quickly spotted Ikuto and Kuukai and headed off, leaving the three blushing boys to wonder. Meanwhile, she walked over to her older brothers who were surrounded by clingy fangirls. Amu gave them a bear hug and smiled at them. Amu, being Amu, didn't even notice the glares she was recieving.

"Amu?" They asked in unison.

"Iku-nii, Kuu-nii. Guess wh-"

"Oi!" Amu turned to a girl with fake blonde hair and way too much makeup on. Amu tilted her head in confusement.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Just who are you to touch _my _Ikuto, _and _give him a nickname?" She spat. Amu turned to Ikuto with a slight frown on her face.

"Iku-nii, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? And one that works as a clown too!" Amu asked him seriously while Kuukai laughed smiled at the pinkette and pointed at the 'clown' with his thumb.

"That's not my girlfriend, but I'm not too sure about the clown thing... Besides you know I would tell you about any girlfriend I had if I had one." Amu smiled at him.

"Hey! Just what are you to Ikuto?!" The girl asked. Ikuto and Kuukai smiled at eachother and pulled Amu in between them.

"This little angel is our princess _and _our little sister." They said together. Amu kissed their cheeks and grabbed their hands making them blush out of character.

**~~~Time Skip: School ~~~**

Amu walked in front of her brothers proudly as they passed the school gates and entered the main hallway. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Amu...Isn't your class the other way?" Kuukai asked.

"Hmm? Oh! That's right I forgot to tell you! We have class together now!" She said happily. Kuukai and Ikuto just stood there shocked as the rest of the boys passed by. Hikaru bumped into them.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. They stared off into space but still answered.

"Swimming class..." They said and continued into the classroom.

Amu sat at the desk closest to the window and was chatting away with the boy they all recognized as Otomi Kaoru, her best friend. He hugged Amu, which caused her to blush.

_'Weird... Nee-sama never blushes...' _Hikaru thought to himself. She noticed them walk in and signalled them over.

" Kay... You all know Kaoru-kun right?" They nodded. " Well I just wanted to tell you... He's my boyfriend." She said with a bright smile. But there was sadness in her eyes.


	4. Jealousy Part 1

**Nekoneko-chan: I promised 3 chapters, so here is the next... please check out my new story, Witch Hunt! (Shugo Chara!)**

**Disclaimer: Every time I disclaim I feel so sad...so this disclaimer is for my entire story...never again shall I disclaim for this story...**

**Ages: The same as last time...**

**~~~~~XxXxXxXx~~~~~**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy Part 1**

Ikuto,Kuukai,Tadase,Nagi,Kairi,Hikaru POV:

"W-what?!" I yelled at Amu. She looked stunned and I instantly felt guilty, but jealousy quickly took over. How come _he_ gets to be her boyfriend. Wait! What did I just think to myself!? I'm just her brother... that's all I"ll ever be to her... I stared at the floor, and then the bell rang.

"Take your seats."

Amu POV:

I stared at the blackboard blankly. I could feel Kaoru-chan's stare on me and I blushed. I really liked Kaoru-chan...but letting your first loves go was hard... especially when they were so close...

Normal POV:

Time seemed to go on forever for the siblings...and when you had to spend your time with so much worries, it was even worse. But finally, the day came to an end, well school day. Amu wandered around looking for Kaoru and spotted him inside an empty classroom. She walked over and hugged him suddenly but surely. He seemed surprised but smiled at her kindly. Looking up in to his eyes, she smiled back and closed her eyes expectantly, leaning in. He leaned and captured her lips, giving a light kiss. She pulled back with a blush and smiled.

_Fake. _She thought to herself, and ran outside after saying goodbye. Once out of sight from the rest of the world, she sighed. Her love for Kaoru was still only that of a precious friend.

Nagi POV:

I ran as fast as I could out of the classroom. No,no,no,NO! I can't believe what I just saw... _Him _kissing my sweet, innocent Amu. She probably liked it anyways. I sighed. There's probably no way she _wouldn't _like it. But, I wonder what it would feel like... kissing her. I blushed, NO way she would do that with me... I'm her beloved brother...that won't change.

Ever. But I want it to change.

Normal POV:

Amu walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She was actually pretty happy at the turn of events. She was going on her first date with Kaoru. She quickly dressed in a black mini-skirt and a hot pink shirt with thigh high white socks with black bows on top and simple black flats. She twirled around happily in front of her mirror, her long pink hair held up by black ribbon. Amu hurried down the stairs so she wouldn't be late but crashed into a very confused Nagi. He was stunned at her appearance.

"Umm...Are you going somewhere Amu-chan?" He asked, a bit dazed.

"Mhm! On a date with Kaoru-chan!" He frowned. "You really like him, huh?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. She smiled and nodded.

"I do! But he will never compare to my Nagi-kun!" Nagihiko's eyes widened and she gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He blushed scarlet and stumbled to his room. Amu continued to walk the short distance to the park. However, she was completely unaware of the boy following her. To be more specific, little brother with bespectacled eyes.


	5. Jealousy Part 2

**Nekoneko-chan: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Gomenasai! My computer's keyboard turned crazy so I have to use my mom's. Wahhhhhhh! Anyways...**

**Ages: Same**

~~~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~~

Chapter 4: Jealousy Part 2

Normal POV:

Blue eyes followed a certain pink-haired girl as she headed to the park. Kairi Sanjo was _NOT _a stalker, he was just overprotective and took it upon himself to make sure that his older sister was alright. So when she admitted to her brothers that she was going on a date with her boyfriend, Kairi was just a little jealous, just a little... okay a lot! But nothing was wrong with that, right? I mean, a lot of little brothers love spending quality time with their older sisters. And a lot of little brothers wanted to be able to hug and kiss their older sisters freely and in public, right? Right?! WRONG! But what was wrong with having a tiny little crush on your older sister, one that would probably fade away with time? Nothing... Unless it just kept getting bigger until you fell head over heels in love with her,as Kairi was doing with her. Kairi sighed as pink tinged his fair skin, just the thought of being romantically involved with his older sister was enough to turn his cheeks red and send his heart hammering. He shook his head and payed closer attention to Amu.

Kairi POV:

Amu sat on the bench patiently waiting for her boyfriend, Kaoru, to show up. She looked really pretty, as always, as she looked at the fountain in front of her. Kaoru came up from behind and covered her eyes. She blushed and turned to peck him on the cheek. Wow, he made Nee-sama blush! That takes serious effort! He quickly grabbed her hand and led her to an ice cream shop nearby. Amu seemed happy to be with him and I was jealous that it couldn't be me that she was with. Me to make her if she really loved someone else... then maybe I'd be able to let her go. But as long as she hasn't found anyone like that then I'll keep trying to make her fall in love with me. I was about to go out of my hiding spot when I bumped into something, wait, _someone. _And that someone was someone who I really didn't feel like seeing right now. Kuukai. He stared at me and I couldn't help but glance at the ice cream shop Amu was currently sittin in. Big mistake. Kuukai looked to where I was looking and his eyes widened. He turned to me with a smirk that looked a lot like Ikuto's.

"Spying on _Onee-sama?_" He said playfully and I could feel heat crawl up my face. I glared at him.

"Y-yes... But I can't believe you just _happened _to pass by when Nee-sama was on her date." His face turned cherry red and he looked away.

"Y-yeah well... She likes me better than all of you guys!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!" Someone tapped my shoulder.

"What!?" It was Amu. She looked shocked for a second but recovered.

"Kiri-kun, Kuu-nii, you want ice-cream too?" Kuukai ignored the question and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Amu! You like me better than Kairi and everyone else ,right?" Amu looked at him confusedly and smiled.

" I can't say that I like you better than the rest of you but I do know that I love you in your own way." Amu leaned down and pecked him on the nose. Kuukai immediately let go, blushing crimson. Amu turned to me and also gave me a kiss on my cheek. Kuukai and I had to be dragged back home because we were still dazed. Being jealous could wait 'till tomorrow. As I walked into my room I noticed ruby eyes glaring holes into my back. Save it for tomorrow, I have to go fantasize about Amu.

~~~XxXxXxXxXx~~~

Nekoneko-chan: R&R for mor chapters! 3 you guys!


	6. Jealousy Part 3

**Nekoneko-chan:Okay so I want to thank all of you for the reviews, they were so nice.**

**To: Cascade00: I'll add more drama in Ikuto's Jealousy Extra which will be right after his jealousy chapter. Hold on for a couple more chapters!**

**To:The Blue Cat(guest): I originally wanted to make it Amuto because I love that pairing, but if enough people want me to make it another pairing I would have to change it. Of course, if it were to come out as Amuto (hopefully) then there would be RimaHiko, Yairi, and Kutau. There might be other pairings like Tadaaya(TadasexSaaya) or TadasexOC. It all depends on what the readers want. So I encourage you to all post a review telling me the pairings. That's also the reason I didn't want to give one of the characters too much attention or else people would misunderstand. I want to be able to write something my readers want. Thank you~~!**

**Nekoneko-chan: Okay now that I've said that, I can continue on with this chapter. But, as I said before, I would really appreciate it if you could give me your opinion on what you want the main pairing to be. I hope for Amuto, but if enough readers vote against it then I'll reconsider. Your review counts! Also, give me the other pairings. And I could also make Nagihiko and Nadeshiko twins or keep them as just 'Nagihiko'. Thank You~~! ( "And a toilet!" for those who don't get it, Watch Clannad!) On with the story, sire!**

**P.S: There is a time skip to Amu's 12th Birthday! Everyone else is the same age as last time.**

**~~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~~**

Chapter 5: Jealousy Part 3

Normal POV:

"Happy Birthday Amu!" Everyone chorused when Amu blew out her candles. Everyone cheered and congratulated the young birthday girl. Amu, now twelve, walked over to her stack of birthday presents. There wasn't a lot just one from each of her brothers and from her parents. She picked up a small red jewelry box and stared at it.

"Whose it from?" Amu asked, mostly to herself. Tadase smiled at her.

"Mine, Amu-chan!" He said happily. Amu's smile grew as she turned to face him. In an instant he was on the floor with Amu on top of him and daggers were pointed to the poor, but happy, blonde. Amu pecked his forehead and bear-hugged him, much like Kuukai's. Amu got off of him to open her present. Inside the box was a shiny diamond pendant. (Humpty Lock) Amu's face drooped in worry.

"Tade, how much did it cost?" Tadase twiddled his fingers.

"W-well... uh...25,000 yen(Around $320 US)..." Amu shook his shoulders.

"You baka! Now you'll never go to college!" Tadase was shocked.

"_That's _what your mad about!" Amu stared at him.

"Of course, Tade... What else would there be to worry about?" Amu replied, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Nothing, nothing." He said. Amu sighed and walked towards another box, this time it was a big box with a ribbon on top. Amu immediately knew who it was from. I mean, how many people in this house were obssessed with the color blue. One. Amu ran towards Ikuto at full speed and tried, but failed, tackling him to the floor. She grunted in annoyance.

"Iku! When will you let me tackle you! " Ikuto sighed, ever since they were little Amu had a habit of tackling the boys to the ground. Of course Ikuto was way stronger than her despite all of her 'training' with Kuukai. But he enjoyed her futile attempts, I mean it was more like a big hug. Her thin arms would wind around his neck while her legs went around his waist. And the playful glare made her look cuter than normal. Amu let go and landed on the floor lightly. Ikuto ignored the death glares and looked at Amu as she opened the box. Amu looked at her present then at him and back.

"NEKO! KAWAII~!" She sang as she twirled it around in her hands. She pet the dizzy cat and looked at Ikuto.

Tadase POV:

Amu looked at Ikuto-nii with an evil glint in her eye. I shuddered. As sweet as Amu was, she still had an evil side. And no one wanted to see that side of her. I remember when Kuukai pranked her into dying her hair red, it worked out fine... before Amu found out who pranked her. Let's just say that pickles are Kuukai's worst nightmare now. Amu put on a cute pout and walked towards Ikuto. Ikuto was confused, was she mad that it was a cat? No, that was what she wanted him to think. Amu looked at him with her eyes watering. (Blame it on Nagi that she's a great actress!) Ikuto freaked out.

"What's wrong? Did it bite you? You don't like it?" He asked quickly. Amu smirked. Checkmate. She tackled him to the floor at full force. Her eyes shone in pure pride.

"I did it! I tackled Iku-nii! I'm a winner!" She looked at Ikuto who was completely shocked. His face was pink. Yeah, being tackled by Amu does that to you. She leaned down so their faces were centimeters apart.

"By the way I love Miki-chan. And I'm sure Yoru will too..." She said before she gave him a kiss... on the _lips_. It was short and there lips _barely _touched but his face was completely rose red. I'd never seen Ikuto blush, but this was a whole new level. I, along with my brothers, glared at him so much that my eyes started burning. That was totally NOT fair. Amu probably felt bad that she won in their game. Yeah, that was it. Everyone knew she liked _me_ better than them. Right? Yeah, that's totally right. I need to learn to stop talking to myself. Yeah, you do. Amu smiled at him and helped him up and he looked like he was ready to pass out. She didn't even notice the huge blush on his face. Luckily, she chose to not kiss anyone on the lips again that night. Well I guess jealousy runs deep in this family. Definitely...

**~~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~~**

**Nekoneko-chan: Okay so the next chapter will just be a short, funny sidestory. I really want you to read it! You don't need to read it to understand the series but I promise it'll be funny! (I hope!) R&R! Please, 3 Comments? Nekoneko-chan loves you!**


End file.
